


Professional

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cabe is so done, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never going to be able to surprise you, am I?” </p>
<p>“Unlikely,” she said with half a grin. “But it’s sweet that you try.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed, but I was determined to get this prompt filled by Valentine's Day. The prompt was "love bite" and it was a fun one to write. Thanks to the anon who prompted me! :)

Happy blinked awake very suddenly at the shadow that passed across her face. Toby’s face was inches from hers, leaning over her like he was trying to figure out his next move.

“Can I help you?” she asked, quirking a brow at him. Toby smiled fondly down at her, and Happy felt a mirroring smile spread across her own face. This was quickly becoming her favorite way to wake up.

“I’m never going to be able to surprise you, am I?”

“Unlikely,” she said with half a grin. “But it’s sweet that you try.”

“Yeah, okay.” He pressed his lips down to hers, smoothing her hair off her forehead as Happy returned the kiss. “Good morning.”

“Why are you up? We don’t have to go into the garage today.”

“No,” he murmured against her cheek, placing a soft kiss there. “But _you_ have a pitch this morning.”

“Thanks for that reminder,” she groaned. After the earthquake debacle had been put firmly behind them, Paige had wasted no time in getting their pitch to the motor company rescheduled. Which meant that Happy had to present her tech to a panel of suits that would judge her every move. 

Toby just gave a soft laugh and moved to recapture her mouth with his, a much-appreciated distraction. Happy’s arms wound around his shoulders instinctively as she deepened their contact, skimming her tongue against his and letting the heat wash over her. He pulled back before she was ready, just far enough to brush words into her mouth.

“I thought maybe you could use a pep talk.”

He used the last syllable to close his teeth around her top lip, gently tugging, and damn if that didn’t send sparks through all her nerve endings.

“Okay,” she said, breathless. “I’m listening.”

“Those execs won’t know what hit them.” He paused to kiss along her jaw to her earlobe, taking it between his lips. Happy hummed her approval and shifted her legs, making space for him to press more fully against her.

“Yeah, I’ll dazzle them with my groveling skills.”  

“I bet you make groveling look really badass,” he breathed into her ear. “You’re probably the Black Widow of groveling.”

That made her laugh out loud, but it quickly turned into a gasp when she felt Toby’s teeth against her skin, moving down her neck. He was usually so gentle with her, to the point that Happy often had to urge him to let loose a little more. Sometimes, though, he took initiative, and the element of surprise only added to the turn-on.  

“All right, enough talking,” she breathed, running her nails up his spine to encourage him. He muffled his groan into the crook of her neck and started biting there with more purpose. Happy didn’t try to stifle the sigh that came up from her chest. She closed her eyes and focused her awareness like a laser on Toby’s mouth working at her. If she never had to leave this bed again, if Toby never left her arms, Happy thought she could be totally content.

Of course, her alarm beeped entirely too soon. Happy growled at it while Toby rolled off her, laughing as she got out of bed.

“When I get back from this pitch,” she said, looking sternly down at him, “you better be right here ready for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

*

“In short,” said Happy, wrapping up the spiel she’d rehearsed with Cabe and Paige, “this product is one of a kind and it was developed by a team of geniuses and tech professionals.”

This was the worst. Happy tugged at the blazer Paige had wrangled her into, wishing she could just sit down. But she could already hear Paige’s voice in her head telling her to stick it out just a little longer. At least the presentation part was over, and she didn’t have to talk anymore..

She looked around at the suits from the motor company, but it was hard to gauge much reaction from their faces. Cabe and Paige were smiling, though, so Happy figured she’d done alright. Newly confident, she turned to make eye contact with the CEO and tossed her hair over her shoulder for good measure, something she’d seen Paige do when she had to go toe-to-toe with government agents and wanted to look self-assured. Happy hoped it was working.

“Oh, really.” The CEO was totally deadpan. “Professionals? Then what’s that on your neck?”

“What—“ Happy’s hands flew to her neck and, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, she opened her mouth to fire back. But as her fingers brushed her pulse point, Happy suddenly had a vivid memory of her wake-up call that morning. She felt her eyes go round and scrambled to rearrange her hair over what was surely a deep purple bruise, courtesy of Toby.

“Oh, crap,” she blurted out, stomach dropping. “Is there—“

“Yes, Happy,” Paige groaned. “Yes there is.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Cabe drawled, while Paige dropped her head into her hands. Happy opened her mouth to say something (though she wasn’t quite sure what, exactly), but Cabe held up a hand.

“All right, gentlemen, listen,” he said in his Homeland voice, turning to address the suits. “Some days, Team Scorpion wouldn’t know professional if it smacked them upside the head.” He side-eyed Happy. “But at least the tech is good.”

Happy smiled. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d bothered to give a presentation; Cabe had just summed up Scorpion in one sentence. Apparently satisfied, the suits turned to Paige to discuss the finer points of the deal, which meant Happy’s part in this circus was over. Now she could just sit and wait—and look forward to the behaviorist in her bed.  


End file.
